


Падение (Suicidal Ideation)

by Prokopyan



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prokopyan/pseuds/Prokopyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один из них — психиатр, другой — пациент, не особенно страдающий от заурядной шизофрении. Казалось бы — начало банальной истории, изобилующей таблетками и описаниями больничных палат, но...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Падение (Suicidal Ideation)

Медицина — величайшая из наук. Ещё одно доказательство ценности человеческой жизни: иначе позволили бы высшие силы исцелять людские тела и души? Особенно — души. Прогнившие сгустки энергии, полные чувственных желаний и животных инстинктов, перестают казаться такими уж низменными, когда знаешь — Бог, кем бы он ни был, сотворил психиатрию как раз для того, чтобы эти души оставались прежними. Не идеальными, но вознесёнными до звания совершенства.  
«Безупречность», — Мадара думает, смакует это слово, глядя на мальчишку, сидящего по другую сторону стола. Тот похож на сконцентрированный солнечный свет: лучи подлинной дневной звезды не отличить от золотящихся прядей. Тёплые, неопределённого цвета глаза смотрят с пристальным равнодушием, а тонкие запястья безукоризненной белизной выделяются на дубовой столешнице.  
— Итак. — короткая пауза: Мадара считывает имя с обложки тонкой тетради, пробуя, как перекатывается каждый слог на языке. — Нацуме. Меня зовут Мадара Хаяси, я ваш лечащий врач. Мы будем видеться три раза в неделю, чтобы обсудить ваше состояние...  
Нацуме смотрит куда-то мимо него. Длинные пальцы слегка подрагивают, голова склоняется набок — он словно внимает чужим голосам в своих мыслях. Мадара думает, что к списку симптомов пора прибавить слуховые галлюцинации.  
— Нацуме, вы понимаете меня?  
Тот кивает — медленно, неуверенно. Кончики пальцев вычерчивают на поверхности стола невидимые узоры, волны и завитки. Нацуме наблюдает за ними, будто со стороны. Будто не знает, что нарисует дальше.  
— Вы — трёхцветный кот, приносящий удачу.  
«Зрительные галлюцинации», — выводит Мадара в тетради. Он думает: если и дальше пойдёт такими же темпами, страниц не хватит и на полторы недели.  
— Вы принесёте мне удачу, сэнсэй? — Нацуме рассеянно улыбается. — Научите выглядеть нормальным?  
Выглядеть. Мадара мысленно повторяет за ним, слово в слово, слог в слог, следя за точностью интонаций. Он не слышит ни сомнений, ни страха — только спокойствие, накатывающее, накрывающее звуковыми волнами. Нацуме знает, но не осознаёт: то, что кажется его родным странным, является таковым и в действительности.  
— Конечно, — Мадара лжёт с привычной дружелюбной улыбкой, которая нравится всем его пациентам без исключения.  
Нравилась — до этого самого момента, когда Нацуме перегибается через стол и пальцем стирает её с лица Мадары. Разглаживает, долго водит вдоль и поперёк, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на изучающий и чуть удивлённый взгляд, и Мадара никак не может понять: не видит Нацуме или же не желает видеть?  
— Коты должны урчать, — говорит тот и почёсывает своего врача за ухом.  
Мадара гротескно мурлычет, перехватывая чужое запястье и отводя в сторону.  
— Но я не кот, — не отпускает, тщетно пытаясь привлечь внимание. — Я человек, и то, что ты видишь на моём месте кота, может значить только одно. У тебя большие проблемы.  
Нацуме не слышит — не слушает. Он рассматривает узор на обоях, дипломы в рамочках, подставку для ручек, стопку стикеров, открытую историю собственной болезни. Взгляд останавливается на фотографии, стоящей на краю стола: Мадара с женой и дочерью, обнимающей пушистую белую хаски, — ничем не примечательный снимок, но Нацуме он почему-то не нравится.  
Рамка с глухим стуком падает на пол, трещина на стекле пересекает собачью морду. В следующий раз, когда Нацуме приходит к нему в кабинет, Мадара прячет фотографию в стол.

Нацуме почти не разговаривает — ни в первую их встречу, ни во вторую. Сдержанно отвечает на вопросы, отрицает факт галлюцинаций и выводит что-то пальцами на столе. В какой-то момент Мадара подсовывает ему листок с карандашом, и тогда рисунок наконец проявляется перед ним.  
Всё тот же странный узор: завиток, обрамлённый волнистыми линиями. Нацуме говорит: «Они должны быть красными», — но здесь нет ни фломастеров, ни красок, чтобы позволить ему изобразить конечный вариант. Вместо цвета Нацуме добавляет волчью морду: по-человечески внимательные глаза и оскал, напоминающий усмешку. Нарисованный зверь смотрит весело, как будто интересуясь: «Не узнаёшь?».  
— Кто это? — спрашивает Мадара, не отводя взгляда от аккуратно прорисованных глаз: в них ему чудится опасный, предупреждающий блеск.  
Молчи. Не задавай вопросов, прописывай таблетки и пристальное внимание санитаров. Беги, пока этот хищник тебя не сожрал, — а впрочем, всё бесполезно. Поздно, ведь волк на самом деле —   
— Вы. — Нацуме размазывает штрихи, создавая игру светотени; зверь становится живее, объёмнее. — Мой наставник и мой хранитель.  
Мадара моргает. Как человеку ему не нравится это сравнение, но как врач он усматривает в видении Нацуме положительные стороны. Связь с реальностью: образ белоснежного волка, украденный с фотографии, и верно подмеченную роль, приписанную ему.  
— Хранитель? — переспрашивает Мадара. — От чего же я должен тебя охранять?  
— От других, желающих заполучить эту тетрадь.  
Нацуме выразительно смотрит на свою историю болезни. Солнце подсвечивает свежие чернила — выписанный рецепт, таблетки. Мадара думает, не стоит ли прописать ему поменьше смотреть шоу про экстрасенсов, — ведь только ими и можно объяснить то, что знает Нацуме.  
Он — лакомый кусочек для психиатров клиники. Дорогой, почти бесценный: сбагрившие его сюда родственники готовы многое отдать за то, чтобы мальчишку лечили подольше. Мадаре предлагали сумму с четырьмя нулями, а ведь это была только нижняя планка. Деньги он, к слову, не взял.  
— О ком ты говоришь? — внешне Мадара сохраняет невозмутимость и сухой докторский тон.  
Нацуме небрежно взмахивает рукой, отвечая:  
— Ёкаи.  
Воображение рисует картинки, подсмотренные из аниме: жутковатые фигуры в кимоно, тянущие загребущие руки к главному герою. Или к его истории болезни, что выглядит скорее комично, нежели пугающе.  
— Ясно. — Мадара устало вздыхает — типичный случай: истинные галлюцинации при шизофрении, подмена реальных образов выдуманными или увиденными где-то. — Ёкаи хотят заполучить твою тетрадь для собственной выгоды.  
— Вы тоже, — Нацуме пожимает плечами. — Только при этом вы не залечите меня до смерти.  
Его проницательность поражает. Но не осведомлённость: люди часто не берут шизофреников во внимание и болтают в их присутствии всё, что вздумается. Например, обсуждают свои планы о том, как от них избавиться.  
И всё же:  
— Почему ты так в этом уверен, Нацуме?  
Тот молчит: то ли не знает ответа, то ли не желает произносить его вслух. Мадара допытывается с пару минут, но Нацуме не произносит ни слова. Только смотрит — прямо, немного вымученно и как будто с ожиданием чего-то.  
Возможно, подходящего момента. Ведь отчего-то он замирает, уже стоя в дверях, и оборачивается, не обращая внимания на санитара, сжимающего запястье:  
— Потому что вы со мной разговариваете.

Они действительно разговаривают — с каждым разом всё больше, всё дольше, и Нацуме уже не кажется таким странным. Из всех признаков шизофрении Мадара наблюдает у него лишь приступы апатии и галлюцинации, но если бы всех людей с этими симптомами определили в психиатрические клиники, за их пределами никого бы и не осталось.  
— Все мы безумны, — замечает Нацуме в их пятую встречу.  
Подозреваемый в сумасшествии, он должен разбираться в этом, как никто другой.  
— Взять хотя бы Мисудзу, — продолжает Нацуме ровным тоном, не давая Мадаре вовремя заподозрить неладное. — Ты ведь замечал за ним смех без причины? Перепады настроения, похожие на маниакально-депрессивный психоз? То-то и оно.  
Мадара кивает в такт убаюкивающему голосу. Он представляет Мисудзу: широкие плечи, лошадиные зубы и белый халат, кажущийся ослепительным на фоне смуглой кожи. А ещё странные, неуместные шутки, перемежающиеся извечно ироничным молчанием. Мадара не сразу понимает, что Нацуме ничего не может знать о его друге.  
— Или Танума. То есть, конечно, я понимаю — он пациент клиники, и это паршивый пример, но ты только посмотри на него! Обычный парень, их же много таких — тихих, неразговорчивых, вечно с тараканами в голове. Как определить, кто проблемный, а кто просто таким уродился? Где грань между галлюцинациями и пылким воображением?  
Нацуме болтает без умолку, не давая вставить и слова, совершенно не похожий на себя пару дней назад. Как будто привыкает, примиряется с этим местом в качестве своего пристанища — или перестаёт замечать его вовсе. Он не обращает внимания ни на белые стены, ни на болезни, ни на халаты медсестёр и врачей, и Мадара проникается этим видением тоже. Он перестаёт воспринимать Нацуме как пациента и отказывается замечать в этом проблему.  
— Время.  
Мадара не сразу понимает, о чём говорит Нацуме. Он черкает в тетради мелким и кривым докторским почерком напоминания: присмотреться к этому Тануме, узнать у Мисудзу, не сталкивался ли тот с его пациентом. Короткая стрелка на настенных часах уже пять минут как перевалила за три.  
— У тебя же час на каждого пациента, — Нацуме не спрашивает — поясняет. — И мой уже прошёл. Давай свой рецепт.  
Он тянет руку вперёд: тонкие пальцы выглядят невероятно хрупкими, слабыми, ломкими, сладко хрустящими, скрипящими костьми на зубах, стекающими по губам липкой, солоноватой кровью.  
Мадара моргает. Нацуме выжидающе смотрит на него — так, словно чужой приступ остался незамеченным, да и не было этого приступа вовсе. Мадара протягивает заранее заготовленный листок; бумага шелестит в руке Нацуме, когда он, поднимаясь, неосторожно сминает рецепт, и уходит, кивнув на прощанье.  
— До встречи, доктор.  
Дверь за его спиной закрывается невыносимо медленно; пальцы Мадары судорожно впиваются в край стола.

— Ну, и что там случилось с твоим новеньким пациентом?  
— Он откуда-то тебя знает, — в уютной гостиной Мисудзу эти слова звучат не так уж и страшно — обыкновенно, как ничем не примечательная часть полусонного разговора двух людей, которые знают друг друга так долго, что всех слови не вспомнить.  
Стекло немелодично стучит о керамический край. Тусклый свет энергосберегающих лампочек играет в бутылке саке, пока Мадара разливает его по чоко. От соседей сверху доносится музыка.  
— Кто меня только не знает, — пожимает плечами Мисудзу. — Как его звать хоть, вдруг вспомню?  
— Нацуме. Нацуме Такаши.  
Мисудзу хмурится — Мадара читает по его лицу: имя звучит знакомо, но не совсем. Как полузабытый сон, поутру всплывающий в памяти несвязными обрывками. Мисудзу отпивает из рюмки:  
— Знавал я кое-кого по фамилии Нацуме, — говорит он, рассеянно вытирая ладонь о столешницу. — Женщину, что жила в нашей деревне, на самом отшибе. Она выращивала цветы на продажу и болтала сама с собой, когда их поливала. Старики считали её ведьмой, а она и не отрицала: то ли и правда колдовством маялась, то ли ей было плевать, что там о ней говорят. Думаю, второе, хотя чёрт её знает. Она вообще была себе на уме, эта Рейко.  
— Рейко? — переспрашивает Мадара: кажется, он уже слышал это имя когда-то.  
Возможно, совсем недавно, когда принимал Нацуме в очередной раз.  
— Ну, да — кивает Мисудзу. — Так её звали. Нацуме Рейко. Сколько там, говоришь, лет твоему пацану? Она вполне могла бы быть его бабкой.  
Мадара не отвечает. Он смотрит на идущее рябью содержимое чоко в своей руке, но вместо отражения видит Нацуме. И вспоминает: тот ведь тоже грешил разговорами — то ли с самим собой, то ли с кем-то невидимым. Это может быть наследственным.  
Последнюю фразу Мадара произносит вслух — Мисудзу невесело усмехается:  
— А ведь зацепил тебя чем-то этот Нацуме.  
Тем, что не кажется сумасшедшим. Тем, что подмечает на первый взгляд несущественные детали. Тем, что знает Мисудзу, которого никак не мог видеть.  
— А ты с ней разговаривал? С Рейко?  
— Конечно, — отвечает Мисудзу так, будто это нечто само собой разумеющееся: заходить на чай к городской сумасшедшей. — К ней все ребята за дикими яблоками бегали — ох уж и давала она нам тумаков! Сначала тумаки, а потом яблоки, и родители вечно ругались, что мы брали у неё фрукты, да ещё и ели немытыми.  
— И при вас она не вела себя странно?  
— Да вроде нет. Иногда даже легенды рассказывала — ну, знаешь, настоящие, а не как в аниме. Страшные истории про ёкаев, пожирающих неосторожных людишек. Мы были в восторге.  
«Снова ёкаи», — думает Мадара, и это больше не кажется ему ни галлюцинацией, ни вымыслом, ни легендой. Это кажется страшным: путаная связь между ним и Нацуме, и его бабка, больше похожая на колдунью, чем на шизофреника.  
Он долго сомневается, прежде чем задать последний вопрос.  
— А она не рассказывала что-то о волке? Белом, с алыми клановыми татуировками на переносице. — Мадара показывает на себе и запоздало отдёргивает руку, вспоминая — нельзя.  
Знать бы ещё, почему.  
— О волке? Да нет, она всё больше рассказывала о призрачных лошадях. Они якобы любили обращаться людьми и устраивать испытания. Победившим доставалось истинное имя ёкая, а с ним и власть над ним. А про проигравших Рейко молчала — говорила, что маленькие мы ещё о таком знать. Наверное, просто не придумала ничего.  
Мисудзу коротко смеётся, и Мадара улыбается вместе с ним. Он чувствует, как напряжение и дрожь уходят из рук — саке в рюмке уже не грозит вылиться через край. И кто бы мог подумать, что это облегчение ему принесёт известие о том, что давно уже покинувшая этот мир Нацуме Рейко ничего не рассказывала об оками.  
Вечер идёт своим чередом. Мисудзу сам шутит и сам смеётся, бутылка пустеет с поистине магической скоростью, и Мадара больше не думает о Нацуме — ни об одном из них. Ровно до тех пор, пока не приходит время прощаться, и уже в прихожей Мисудзу театрально хлопает себя по лбу:  
— Вспомнил! — восклицает он, воздевая указательный палец к потолку. — Был один волк, хитрый, как твой еврей, и любопытный, как кошка. Рейко говорила, что ему сильно не повезло: какой-то экзорцист заточил этого ёкая в святилище Кота Удачи, так тот до сих пор там и сидит. Вот такая история.

Когда Нацуме приходит в кабинет своего лечащего врача на следующий день, его встречает не только Мадара, но и стоящая на столе статуэтка кота, приветливо машущего трёхцветной лапкой.  
— Серьёзно? — не удержавшись, спрашивает Нацуме.  
Мадара кивает на кресло по другую сторону стола, приглашая присесть, но Нацуме почему-то уверен: это согласие. Возможно потому, что Мадара больше не задаёт вопросов ни о здоровье, ни о настроении, не упоминает галлюцинаций. Только выжидающе смотрит, позволяя Нацуме заговорить первым.  
Тот как будто не знает, с чего начать: с непривычки слова теряются, и он снова похож на рыбку, как в их первую встречу. Удивлённо моргает и беспомощно хлопает губами, вместо воздуха ловя потерянную когда-то мысль.  
Она ускользает, и Мадаре приходится начинать самому:  
— Я говорил с Мисудзу, — произносит он с деланным равнодушием, стараясь не думать о том, какое безумие привнёс этот разговор в его жизнь. — Он знал твою бабушку.  
Нацуме вздыхает.  
— А я её не знал, — отвечает он с грустной улыбкой. — Только и видел, что пару оставленных ею библиотечных книг с забытыми билетиками между страниц. Среди них были и счастливые.  
— Она была похожа на тебя.  
— Мне говорили, — Нацуме передёргивает плечами, будто от холода, — что я «такой же, как эта». Ну, знаете, сумасшедший, чудной, пугающий. Она тоже видела духов. И избивала их бейсбольной битой. Не такие уж они и страшные, эти ёкаи.  
Мадара нервно смеётся: ну надо же, битой! Ему кажется, что такое сложно придумать даже воспалённым галлюцинациями сознанием.  
Ему кажется, что Нацуме говорит правду.  
— Ты их видел?  
— Я их вижу. Всегда. Прямо сейчас. — Нацуме указывает на окно; за ним — ровно постриженный газон, ослепительное солнце на голубом, словно с открытки, небе. — Вы даже не подозреваете, а там гуляет призрак. Женщина в кимоно с птичьим лицом: если представить, это может показаться смешным, но на самом деле она красива. Яркие перья вместо волос и маленькие блестящие глаза.  
— Красиво, — соглашается Мадара.  
Он не может увидеть, но может представить. Тоненькая, птичья фигурка и пёстрое праздничное юката — подол чуть волочится по траве, не мнущейся под аккуратными гэта. Острый клюв предупредительно щёлкает, когда она замечает на себе чужой взгляд.  
Мадара поспешно отворачивается, Нацуме отводит глаза.  
— Это вы ещё себя не видели, — улыбается он.  
И Мадаре почему-то не хочется ему возразить: собственное помятое лицо в утреннем отражении мнится не более реальным, чем невозможная женщина во дворе.

С выходными становится хуже. Два дня он не выходит из дома, читая в интернете статьи о ёкаях, призраках, экзорцистах, и только последних по-прежнему считает шарлатанами. Мисудзу цокает языком, оглядывая то, во что превратилась к воскресенью квартира Мадары:  
— Здорово же тебя проняло.  
На полу и журнальном столике — распечатанные научные и журналистские публикации, показавшиеся Мадаре правдоподобными. Он всегда был доверчив к немолодым учёным, любящим говорить о своих открытиях простыми словами. И к «историям из жизни», что нарочно не придумаешь.  
— В нашем городе несколько раз видели волка, — говорит он, кивая на стопку газетных статей. — Белоснежного, как оками, и с этой татуировкой на морде, которую постоянно рисует Нацуме. Он говорит, что волк — это я, и, знаешь...  
Мадара запинается, не уверенный, стоит ли продолжать. Мисудзу садится напротив и смотрит на него, как врач на пациента: с напускным сочувствующим видом, за которым кроется список возможных диагнозов.  
— Этот оками появляется раз в несколько десятилетий, вот уже несколько веков как. Я нашёл легенду о нём — о страже... нет, о двух стражах этого города. О человеке и волке, вечно сражающихся со злом.  
Звучит как обычный миф, какие печатают в учебниках литературы на первых страницах. Мадара и сам бы не нашёл в этом сказании ничего примечательного, если бы не доказательства его правдивости, почёрпнутые со страниц старых газет.  
— Предпоследний раз волк появлялся здесь почти столетие назад, — он старается не смотреть на Мисудзу: последние слова даются особенно тяжело. — Как раз когда здесь жила Нацуме Рейко.  
Мадара не поднимает взгляда от собственных рук, Мисудзу молчит. Тишина длится целую вечность — на самом деле, меньше минуты, — и каждую из этих секунд Мадара мечтает услышать обычно такой раздражающий смех.  
Вместо того, чтобы рассмеяться, Мисудзу спрашивает с непривычной серьёзностью:  
— А последний раз?  
Мадара нервно сглатывает. Он сам не знает, какая из возможностей пугает его сильнее: назовут его доводы безумными или признают логичными. Впервые второй вариант звучит страшным проклятием.  
— Последний раз он начал появляться как раз тогда, когда у Нацуме начались галлюцинации. Я прочёл в истории болезни дату и, в общем, она совпадает с датой моего переезда сюда.  
Восьмое июля, почти год назад. Мадара помнил: жара в тот день стояла невыносимая, и даже его светловолосую макушку пекло так, что начинала раскалываться голова. Он только приехал и шёл со станции в город, на ходу пролистывая газету в поисках объявлений об аренде, когда мимо пронёсся паренёк в школьной форме. Чуть не сбил его с ног и даже не извинился.  
Мог ли это быть Нацуме?

— А вы ведь вспомнили, сэнсэй.  
Мадара не задаётся вопросом, откуда тот знает. Он старается лишний раз не задумываться о мистических способностях Нацуме, о существовании ёкаев и, в особенности, о своей собственной природе. Убеждает себя, что ему попросту интересно, куда заведёт очередной разговор.  
— Нашу первую встречу, — уточняет Нацуме. — Правда, наверняка без подробностей. О том, как я случайно сорвал сдерживавшую вас печать и вы обрушились на мою голову болтливым котом.  
— Я не кот, — по привычке откликается Мадара, ощущая смутное дежавю. — И я хотел спросить — у тебя есть какое-нибудь объяснение тому, что я ничего не помню?  
Нацуме улыбается, читающееся на его лице «наконец-то» ни с чем не спутать.  
— Конечно, — кивает он с видом знатока. — Это проклятие.  
Мадара думает, что ему следовало ожидать чего-то подобного. И всё же он почему-то молчит, не смеясь и не перебивая, ожидая продолжение со скрываемой от самого себя нетерпеливостью.  
— Оно заставило вас забыть о своей истинной сущности, придумало вам новое прошлое, новую жизнь. Звучит безобидно, но на самом деле для ёкая не помнить себя — самое страшное. Вы чувствуете, что какая-то часть вашей памяти стёрта, почти физически ощущаете дыру в ней. Невыносимую пустоту, которую не заполнить ничем, кроме как вашей новой личностью. Это проклятие забирает вас у себя самого, превращая в жалкое подобие человека, не живущего, но живого.  
Звучит как заученные строчки давно написанного сценария, но Мадара отчего-то им верит. В конце концов, у Нацуме было целых два года, чтобы продумать своё выступление.  
— Кому это я только так насолил? — Мадара спрашивает, не ожидая услышать ответ.  
И, уж тем более, такой:  
— Никому. — Нацуме смеётся, видя, как меняется выражение его лица. — Это была ловушка, поставленная на другого ёкая. Кого-то, кто очень сильно помешал экзорцистам — обычно они расправляются с духами более... топорными методами. А тут расстарались ради кого-то, а в итоге попались вы.  
Роковая случайность — могла ли судьба быть ещё более ироничной?  
Мадара невесело усмехается:  
— Надеюсь, эти экзорцисты огорчены не меньше меня.  
— Больше: расставить капкан на такого сильного ёкая дорогого стоит.  
«Ну, надо же — комплимент», — удивляется Мадара мысленно и только потом понимает: не комплимент — слабое утешение. Попытка скрыть всю серьёзность ситуации за улыбками и смешками.  
— Недолго мне осталось, а?  
Нацуме мрачнеет мгновенно — словно маска слетает с лица. Мадара надеется, что это первый и последний раз, когда он видит его таким: с тяжёлым взглядом и глубокой, так не идущей его возрасту складкой между бровей.  
— Ты же сам чувствуешь, что началось, — говорит Нацуме, и голос у него такой же усталый, какой, наверное, должен быть у атланта. — Неуверенность в реальности происходящего, этого мира, людей вокруг...  
Он будто читает мысли. С самого начала этого странного разговора на языке у Мадары вертится один вопрос, способный поставить под сомнение все слова Нацуме.  
— Пока я не уверен только в твоём рассказе. Ведь если проклятие существует и оно действительно направлено на то, чтобы лишить меня памяти, то тебя здесь быть не должно.  
Должен быть совершенно другой город, другие дороги и небо — ничего из прошлого, так похожего на безумную выдумку мальчишки с целым букетом симптомов по части психиатрии.  
— Меня и не было бы, если бы не помощь Мисудзу с Хиное.  
Ещё одна деталь, приближающая рассказ Нацуме к истине, — имя. Мадаре кажется, что так звали жену Мисудзу — странную женщину, не появлявшуюся на людях без неизменного кимоно и трубки. Вот только отчего-то не вспомнить, куда она исчезла из его жизни, да и была ли в ней вовсе.  
— Им удалось нарушить заклинание, оставить в этой новой реальности место и для меня, — продолжает меж тем Нацуме. — Но мы просто проделали дыру, а не создали подходящую роль, так что проклятие и тут смогло сыграть злую шутку: оно превратило меня в пациента, свихнувшегося подростка, которому никто не поверит.  
Он разводит руками и улыбается:  
— Но вы поверили. А я никак не могу понять — почему?  
— Ты не вёл себя, как сумасшедший, — Мадара отвечает, не задумываясь, и только потом понимает, что вот она — первопричина, а вовсе не доказательства из газет или рассказ о Рейко.  
Если бы он не поверил Нацуме в их первую встречу, то этого диалога никогда бы не произошло.

И вот он, исход: в тёплый вечер восьмого июля, спустя год после своего переезда в этот тихий только на первый взгляд городок, Мадара помогает своему пациенту сбежать из клиники.  
Окно в кабинете психиатра не зарешечено, и Нацуме пролезает через него беспрепятственно. На мгновение он замирает снаружи, оглядываясь по сторонам и как будто вспоминая запах свежего ветра и цвет неба, не испорченного грязным стеклом. Мадара подталкивает его в спину, чтобы тот сделал шаг, — ещё полсотни до заранее повреждённой изгороди, и десять — до автомобиля.  
— Нам нужно найти Мисудзу, — Нацуме заговаривает, только переведя дыхание. — Я понял это не сразу, но проклятие разделило мою память на две части. Есть я, и я помню всё, кроме способа вытащить тебя отсюда. И есть появившийся одновременно со мной Мисудзу.  
— Но он же не знает ничего о ёкаях и настоящем мире, — удивлённо возражает Мадара: Нацуме не видел, не разговаривал с Мисудзу, он даже не подозревает, что в этой реальности тот... обычный.   
Был бы обычным, если бы не его история о сказках Нацуме Рейко.  
Машина почти срывается с места — Мадару окрыляет надежда. Мысль о том, что, возможно, его скучная жизнь, череда ничем не примечательных городов, неосуществившиеся мечты — всего лишь галлюцинация. «Ничего этого не было», — говорит он себе, вспоминая проигранные школьные драки и то, что пошёл на поводу у отца, поступив в медицинский. Этого просто не могло быть.  
Мисудзу открывает спустя пять минут непрерывного стука в дверь:  
— Какого чёрта?  
На нём заляпанные сомнительным белым треники, не собранные на ночь длинные волосы выглядят как последствие взрыва атомной бомбы, — и это было бы ужасно смешно, если бы не серьёзность ситуации.  
Мадара никак не мог подумать, что его жизнь будет зависеть от этого помятого со сна мужика.  
— Доброй ночи. Надеюсь, мы вас не разбудили? — доброжелательно улыбается Нацуме, наблюдая, как его спутник плечом оттесняет Мисудзу в сторону. — Спасибо за гостеприимство.  
В квартире пахнет затхлостью — окна во всех комнатах наглухо закрыты. Пришедшим с улицы здесь тяжело дышать, но постепенно они привыкают. Мадара нагло разваливается на диване, не обращая внимания на возмущённый взгляд его законного владельца, Нацуме скромно ютится в кресле.  
— Похож, — кивает на последнего Мисудзу. — На бабку свою похож, говорю. Вот только я понять никак не могу, что он у меня дома-то забыл?  
Последний вопрос обращён к Мадаре, но тот, хоть и обдумывал свою реплику последние полчаса, всё же не знает, с чего начать. Каждое из объяснений даже в мыслях звучит безумством, и потому он решает пропустить часть с оправданиями и начать с вопросов.  
— Решил получше узнать свою бабушку — из первых рук, так сказать. — Мадара легкомысленно машет рукой: мол, пустяковое дело. — Вот, например, она никогда не рассказывала тебе об избавлении от проклятий?  
Мисудзу отвечает выразительным взглядом, в котором читается откровенный вердикт: «Да ты спятил». И на какое-то мгновение Мадара соглашается с ним. «Что ты творишь? — спрашивает он себя. — Что ты делаешь здесь, о чём говоришь, зачем? Кому ты поверишь скорее — старому другу или дурню-мальчишке, которого знаешь... сколько там, неделю?»  
Доводы кажутся логичными, но что-то заставляет Мадару по-прежнему сомневаться. Он понимает: даже в том случае, если Нацуме не лжёт, Мисудзу должен вести себя так же. Его задача в этом — настоящем ли, выдуманном ли — мире заключается в том, чтобы заставить Мадару не верить.  
— Слушай, я понимаю, что похож на психа, но ты просто ответь...  
— Как выйти из сна, когда просто не можешь проснуться?  
Нацуме перебивает, обращая внимание на себя. В этой тёмной гостиной он меньше всего похож на экзорциста или хотя бы на глас рассудка — просто сонный паренёк в кресле, которого Мисудзу никак не удаётся послать.  
— Да это даже в кино показывают, — фыркает тот, рассеянно почёсывая затылок. — Умрёшь во сне — проснёшься в реальности.  
Мадара шумно вздыхает: до чего же паршивый совет.

— Может, всё-таки подождать утра? Или понедельника — знаешь, в понедельник это выглядело бы даже комично, в духе жанра... — он пытается улыбаться, отшучиваться — хоть как-то прикрыть этот извечный страх смерти.  
Нацуме не помогает ему. Он просто стоит рядом с Мадарой на краю крыши и смотрит на улицу внизу с равнодушием человека, привыкшего к безумным прыжкам с высоты. Мадара к числу таких людей себя не относит:  
— А что, если ты не прав? — вопрошает он, оборачиваясь на Нацуме. — Вдруг на самом деле ты псих, а я — дурак, поддавшийся твоему влиянию? Вдруг я умру, если спрыгну?  
— Ты умрёшь, — соглашается Нацуме: у него плохо со спасением утопающих или прыгающих с крыш. — А потом проснёшься в лесу, где ярко светит солнце, стрекочут цикады и беспокойно кружит вокруг тебя Мисудзу. Тебя повеселит это зрелище, и ты думать забудешь о смерти.  
Мадара молчит. Под его ногами простирается бездна — в маленьких городах темно и пусто в это время суток. Царит умиротворяющая тишина, и редкие люди, мучимые бессонницей, стоят и вглядываются в рисуемые луной очертания соседних домов.  
Может быть, он никогда больше этого не увидит. Может быть, не будет никакого солнца — только банальное «шмяк» об асфальт, а потом от Мадары останется только груда переломанных костей и не такая уж светлая память. Разве что Мисудзу напьётся и будет твердить своему отражению, какой хороший был у него друг.  
— Разве можно об этом забыть? — Мадара и сам не знает, о чём говорит: об ощущении приближающейся смерти или о двух годах, проведённых им в этой иллюзии. — Разве может это быть неправдой?  
— Когда Мисудзу впервые встретился с Рейко, ей было что-то около пятнадцати лет, — вместо ответа произносит Нацуме. — Они подрались, он проиграл, а она забрала себе его имя. Вписала в волшебную Тетрадь Дружбы и получила возможность управлять Мисудзу, словно слугой. Впрочем, эта перспектива её мало интересовала — ей больше нравилось болтать с ёкаями о пустяках, спорить и выигрывать в этих спорах. Яблоки она никогда не выращивала.  
Это всего лишь история. Мадара мог бы придумать сотню таких.  
— Я встретился с Мисудзу, когда он искал меня, чтобы вернуть своё имя. С этим пока не сложилось, но зато мы успели, если можно так сказать, подружиться. Однажды он чуть не убил меня, и то, что я выжил, также можно считать дружеским жестом с его стороны. Ах, да: его истинный облик — гигантский конь и, как все кони, он любит яблоки.  
Вазочка алых плодов всегда стоит у Мисудзу на кухне, сколько Мадара его помнит.  
— Но всего этого не было бы, если бы не ты. Я убегал от ёкая, хотевшего меня убить, когда случайно сорвал печать, державшую тебя взаперти. И ты спас мне жизнь, и продолжаешь спасать до сих пор. Если ты не спрыгнешь сейчас, я... я не знаю, что может случиться.  
«Я могу умереть», — три слова повисают непроизнесёнными между ними. И то ли это знак судьбы, то ли глупое совпадение, но в этот самый момент неожиданно сильный порыв ветра толкает Мадару в спину.  
Он даже не пытается удержать равновесие.


End file.
